My Little Pony FiM: The Hunt
by Hinu Majestic Dragon Hyuga
Summary: A Human opened a portal to Equestria, but didn't realize that he let some terrorist able to come in. Now he has to help the ponies drive them away.
1. Chapter 1: Opening The Portal

Welcome to My little Pony Equestrian Wars. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer** I own none of the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic ponies. I also don't own Alexandrite, Lucky Flurry, Seraphine Tiara, and Gallant Brawl. I do own all Ocs not mention above.

On with the chapter.

**Chapter 1 Opening the Portal.**

Twilight was early in the morning doing some research. She had a pile of books, and they we're all on the olden pony times. She had decided that she wanted to learn more about the history of Equestria, and all ponies that had ever lived.

Spike meanwhile was dusting the bookshelves around the library. He had to do it about two or three times a week, since the dust collects up fast in the library. He was on top of a ladder dusting the top of the shelves.

"How's it coming Spike?" Twilight called over.

"Almost... Done." Spike said as he climbed down the ladder.

"Good. That should be it for what I need you to do for right now," Twilight said. She then thought and called over to him, "You can put these books back on the shelf," Her horn glowed, and five books flew over to Spike. They we're put into his arms, and he started climbing the ladder. Two of them went on the top shelf. The third was in the middle, and the last two were on the bottom.

Spike put the books on the shelf, and then climbed down the ladder.

He then walked over to Twilight and said, "Done. Is there anything else you want me to do?

"Thanks Spike, and no. There is nothing that I can think of right now."

"You welcome. I am you number one assistant after all."

"Yeah. I haven't forgotten about that time."

"Yeah. Anyway have you found out anything interesting?"

"Yeah. It's a portal spell. It says it leads to the human world."

"Humans. What are they?"

"Don't really know Spike, but I do know one thing I must try this portal spell out. We will go up to the hill where we watched the stars at to try it."

"All right."

Twilight closed the book, and picked it up with her magic. Spike then jumped on her back, and they both walked out.

**In the Human World**

"Almost done," A young man said, as he turn the last bolt on a machine. He had built this so he could escape this city. The city he lived in had been overrun by terrorist organization, and they were killing off citizens. The military was here, and they thought they killed all of the organizations leaders, but the important ones were in hiding. Once the military left they came out from hiding.

The young man is twenty years old. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a blue shirt and blue jeans that are torn. His parents were drafted into the military when the were here, and died in a fire fight. His name is Hinu

While Hinu looked at the machine that he built he heard a knock on the door. He looked over to it, and then it busted open. In came 4 terrorist holding machine guns, and their commander.

"Well, well, boys. What do we have here. Looks like some type of machine. What is it for?" The commander said.

"I don't really want to talk about what it is for," Hinu said.

"Well you don't have a choice," The commander said, as he pulled out a .45 and aimed it at Hinu's head.

"Okay. It's a portal machine. I don't know where it goes, or what I'm going to use it for."

The commander lower is weapon, and told the other to do the same. He then said." A portal machine huh. I think I can get it to work, or maybe I should said you will get it to work," the commander said, as he walked over to it, and looked over it.

"Make it work!" the commander said, as he pointed his gun back at Hinu's head.

Hinu gulped as he walked over to the machine, and turned it on. It took a little while, and he thought that it wasn't going to work. It took about ten minutes, but the machine finally spawned a portal inside the ring.

"I knew you could do it," the commander said.

_"I hope this isn't a bad idea" _Hinu said to himself.

**Back in Equestria**

It took Twilight about thirty minutes to reach the hill. It was only a fifteen minute walk, but she kept running into her friends. She had to stop and talk to them, so they wouldn't be disheartened. She was at the bottom of the hill, and looked on top of it. She could see a huge area perfect for making the portal, and it was sorta outside Ponyville. She made sure of that, so if anything evil came out then she could stop it before it reached the town.

Spike hopped off Twilight and stared at the hill. He then asked, "Is this the best place to do it at?"

"It is," Twilight said.

Twilight put the book down, and opened it to the page that the spell was on. She then started to concentrate, but was interrupted by five ponies calling her name.

Twilight looked back, and saw her friends walking up the road. Twilight then asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we come see what you were up to. You left kinda fast, and we wanted to know why," Applejack said.

"Yeah. What are you doing up here anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight lowered her head and said, "I learned a new spell that I wanted to try out. I thought this place would be a good chance to figure out what it does."

"What type of spell would that be darling?" Rarity asked.

"It's a portal spell. It says it connects our world with the human world," Twilight said, as she turned around to face her friends.

"Is it safe sugercube?" Applejack asked, as she walked near Twilight.

"I don't know, but I guess we're going to find out." Twilight said, as she turned back around to her book.

The others stood in silence as Twilight concentrated on her magic. It didn't take her long before she released it, and a portal opened up. Twilight collapsed, but before she could hit the ground; she was caught by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

All of them looked at the portal, and then noticed something on the other side. They stood their for a while trying to figure out what it was. If it was good or bad.

**End Chapter 1**

That you everyone for reading my first chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed it, and please continue reading. Thanks.

**Hinu Hyuga**


	2. Chapter 2: Crossover

** Welcome to my second chapter of my My Little Pony fanfic. I hope y'all enjoyed the first one, and will enjoy this second one. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2 Crossover**

Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy just watched the portal. They didn't know what was going to come out of it, because all the could see was figures standing on the other side. While they were guarding the Equestrian side back on the human side the commander was still giving commands to his followers, and to Hinu.

"Go on. Go through it," The commander said, as he kept his gun pointed at Hinu.

Hinu gulped, as he walked towards the portal. He could see something on the other side, but he couldn't make out what it was. He just stood there, and watched the portal. He was going to see if anything was going to come out before he walked in.

In Equestria Twilight was still guarding the portal, but soon a ball of light caught the corner of her eye. She turned to looked at it, but it vanished; however, in it's place stood Princess Celestia.

"Princess," Twilight said, as she rushed over to her.

"Hello Twilight Sparkle, and hello to your friends as well."

"What are you doing here Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I felt a huge magic flow coming from this spot, and I wanted to know what it was. I decided to come down and check it out. Now can you tell me what is going on?"

"Sure Princess. I found this old spell from the olden pony time, and I wanted to try it out. I figured out that it was a portal spell, and now I just want to know whats on the other side."

"What does the book say?" Celestia asked.

"It says a portal to the human world."

"I feared as much. Do you know what you did?"

"No Princess. What's wrong," Twilight said, as her ears went back and she put a confused look on her face.

"You opened a portal to the human world. That is one of the forbidden spells, since the olden pony times no pony as open that portal. Humans are more advance than us, and can destroy us if your not careful," Celestia said with a gentle, but tone voice.

"Oh," Twilight said, as her ears dropped.

"That's why I'm here. I can help you with anything that might come out. Now let's watch and see what will happen.

Twilight and Celestia joined the others, and went to watching the portal

Back in the human world the commander was losing his patients with Hinu. "Go now, or I will shoot you!" the commander yelled.

Hinu gulped again, and walked into the portal. It felt weird, as the energy of the portal surrounded his body. He closed his eyes, as the portal took his body into it's self. It didn't take long before the portal spit him out on top of a grass covered hill. He hit the ground hard, and skid across it. He almost hit Applejack and Rainbow Dash, but they were quick enough to moved out of the way. He skidded down the hill, and then came to a stop.

Hinu just laid there unconscious, as the ponies came running down to him. The were curious of the creature that just came out of the portal.

"He has four legs like us," Applejack said.

"He looks a lot different then us though. His hooves look way different than ours," Rarity pointed out.

"The only thing I want to know is he friendly," Rainbow Dash said.

"Girls. Let's give him a little time to wake up. He looks dazed, and I bet he doesn't know where he is," Twilight said.

"Maybe I should kick him awake," Rainbow said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea Rainbow. We don't know who, or what he is," Twilight replied.

"Ruin all the fun why don't you," Rainbow Dash said with her front hooves crossed, and a annoyed expression on her face.

While Twilight and Rainbow Dash augured. Hinu started waking up. He put his hand on his head, and looked up.

All the ponies saw this, and jumped back. They were waiting on him to attack them, or do anything that would cause them to attack him. They weren't going to let anything harm their friends.

Hinu's vision came back to him, and he noticed that he was on soft grass. He looked up and said, "Ugh where am I?"

Fluttershy and Rarity said to each other," Well he can talk, but what is he?"

Hinu heard Rarity's voice and rolled over on his back. He then tried to sit up, but before he could he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He fell back to the ground, and just laid there.

"You need to stay laying down. You took a nasty spill coming out of that portal," Twilight said.

When Hinu saw that a pony was talking to him he quickly stood up; ignoring the pain, and started to run away. Twilight used her magic, and teleported in front of him. Hinu fell backwards onto the ground, and just sat there.

"What are you?" Hinu asked.

"Oh. Let me introduce my self. I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's you name," Twilight said, as she extended her hoof towards Hinu.

Hinu stared at her for a moment before taking her hoof and said, "Hinu. Call me Hinu."

"Hinu hm. Nice name. Well to answered your question I am a pony. I'm a unicorn, and very skilled in magic."

"Magic?" Hinu said with a confused tone.

"You never heard of magic?" Twilight said.

"No. In my world the ponies don't talk, and definitional don't use magic. I also always thought that unicorns were made up."

"You thought that I was made up," Twilight said not a little furious.

"Settle down my student. Remember he doesn't know anything about us," Celestia said, as she walked over to Twilight.

"I know Princess."

Hinu looked over to Celestia, and noticed that she had a horn and wings. He then asked, "May I know what you are?"

"Sure. My name is Princess Celestia, and I'm the ruler of Equestria. I'm what you call an Alicorn. I have the magic abilities of a Unicorn, and can fly like a Pegasus.

"Pegasus. What is a Pegasus?" Hinu asked.

"That's what I am," Rainbow Dash said, as she walked towards Hinu, "A Pegasus, or Pegasi as well call them here is a pony that can fly."

Rainbow Dash folded out her wings, and started to flap them. She then started flying circles in the sky, and Hinu just watched her. The next one to come up is Applejack.

"You look like the ponies I have back in my world." Hinu said.

"I do. Probably because I'm what they call an Earth pony. We can't fly like the Pegasus, or use magic like the Unicorns. We're just you every day run of the mill pony."

Rainbow Dash landed, and soon Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie walked over and greeted Hinu.

"Now that we told you about our selves. You can now tell us about you," Celestia said.

"Right. Well I guess you noticed that I'm not a pony. My name is Hinu and I'm a human."

"We want to know about you," Celestia said.

"All right. What do you want to know?" Hinu replied.

"Why do you have different looking hooves then us? "Rarity asked.

"These aren't hooves. These are my hands and feet.

"Hands and feet?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. I stand on two feet, and use my hands to hold stuff.

"I don't believe it. Show us," Rainbow said.

"All right," Hinu said, as he stood up. All the ponies was speechless, because they didn't know what was going on. Hinu noticed that they were smaller than him, and smiled. He then walked over to a flower and picked it up.

The ponies were amazed, and Rainbow Dash asked, "What else can you pick up?"

"Well I could try picking one of you up," Hinu said.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. Why not one of Fluttershy's bunnies," Twilight said.

"Yeah. Bring me one."

"Well. I always keep one on me. His name is Angle, and I just love him to death," Fluttershy said, as Angle hopped on her head.

"Mine if I pick him up?"

"Go ahead. I pick him up a good amount."

Hinu reached down, and picked up Angle. Surprisingly to Fluttershy he didn't bite Hinu, or do anything to him.

"You must have a way with animals like I do," Fluttershy said.

"I guess so," Hinu replied back.

Hinu then looked over the ponies while holding Angle, and noticed that they have marks on their flanks, and eye lashes.

"You must be all girls," Hinu said.

"Yes. How did you know," Twilight replied.

"Well. You have eye lashes like the girls back in my world, so that's how I figured it out. What I don't know is why you have a mark on your flank."

"Oh these," Twilight said pointing to her cutie mark, "These are what we call cutie marks. They appear when a pony finds there special talent."

"Special talent?" Hinu asked confused.

"You know. The thing there good at. I'm good at magic, so that's why I have mine. Rainbow is talented in flying, Applejack bucks apples, Pinkie Pie loves to throw parties, Rarity is a fashion designer, and Fluttershy is good with animals," Twilight said.

"Oh well that explains everything. Um..."

"Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight.

"Well thanks Twilight. Now if you excuse me I must be heading home.

"You just got here. You can't leave without going to one of my parties," Pinkie said.

"Sorry gals, but I have to get home and destroy this portal. You see where I live is over ran by bad people. If they discover this place who knows what might happen," Hinu explained.

"We understand. Please be careful on your way back," Applejack said.

"I will. Well I guess I will be seeing you later. Bye," and with that Hinu walked back up the hill.

He reached the portal, and noticed that something wasn't right. He kept starring at it, until he realized that the commander and his troops were coming through it.

"Crap," Hinu said, as he looked at the portal.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked, as she looked at him.

"Gals. We will be in for a world of trouble. Get ready to fight, because the bad people I told you about are coming.

The girls and Hinu prepared themselves for the worst. They hope that they didn't have to fight hard, but Hinu knew the commander and knew that he wouldn't stop, until they surrendered. Hinu just hopped that he wouldn't come after his new pony friends.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3: Danger

** Welcome to my third chapter of my My Little Pony Fanfic. I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters, and will enjoy this one. Now on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Danger**

Hinu stared at the fluctuation of the portal, and could tell that the commander and some of his troops were about to come through. While Hinu watched the portal Rainbow Dash, Twilight, and Celestia ran up the hill.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. What the hay is going on?" Rainbow asked as well.

"We are about to get some unwelcome company," Hinu said looking over at Twilight, Rainbow, and Celestia.

"What type?" Celestia asked.

"More humans like me, but a lot worst. They are members of a terrorist organization back in my home world."

Twilight and Rainbow just looked at each other, as Hinu remained fixed on the portal. It wasn't long before the leg of the commander stepped through, and a few seconds the the rest of him came through.

"Well, well, well. This is where you went off to Hinu. I was getting a little worried about you," The commander said.

"What do you want?" Hinu replied.

"I just want to know what happen to you, and it looks like you found something though this portal. What are those ponies doing here?"

"Hey. We aren't just ponies," Rainbow said, as she flew up into the commanders face.

"Yeah go get him Rainbow," the others cheered.

"Oh what to we have here," The commander said, "A flying pony. I've never seen that before. Should I be scared of you?" the commander asked in a sarcastic voice.

"You better be," Rainbow quickly replied.

"Then you don't know me. Let me introduce myself. My name is Ken Lock. I'm one of the head commanders for our organization. I would also like you to meet my boys," and with saying that six soldiers appeared out of the portal, and pointed their guns right at them.

"Now what do you think of me?" Ken asked, as he stared at Rainbow.

Rainbow gulped and flew back, as the commander started walking towards Hinu. The other ponies got ready to defend him, but were quickly surrounded by the soldiers.

Ken walked up to Hinu and said, " Hinu. I was getting worried about you."

"No. You weren't. You were just seeing if I found anything on the other side of the portal."

"Hinu. You hurt my fellings. I just wanted to check in on you, and see if you we're okay," Ken said, as he put his arm around Hinu.

Hinu pushed Ken away and said, "No. You just wanted to take me back. Well I'm not going back. I like it here with my new pony friends.

Ken looked at him and then said, "Fine. Have it your way then," as he pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Hinu's head. He then pulled the trigger, and the gun fired off.

Hinu waited for the impact, but it never came. He looked up and saw that there was a barrier around him. He then looked over, and noticed Celestia's and Twilight's horn was aglow. Ken shot again, but to no effect. He unloaded his clip into the barrier, but it never broke.

Thank you Hinu mouthed, and Celestia and Twilight nodded. They then cut the magic, and the barrier dropped.

"Get them," Ken said as he quickly changed the magazine in his pistol. He tried to fire at Hinu again, but he he couldn't. The reason he couldn't was, because Hinu dashed up towards him and took control of the hand that had the gun in it.

While Hinu was grappling with Ken. Applejack and Rainbow Dash ran towards two of the soldiers. The soldiers started firing their weapons at them, but couldn't seem to hit their target. Applejack reached the first soldier and kicked him in the knee. The solider cried out, as he feel to the ground. Applejack then kicked him in the head hard enough to knock him unconscious.

The second solider looked over at his comrade, but as he did Rainbow jumped into his chest, and knocked him back. The solider flew back about five feet backwards and hit the ground hard, so hard in fact that he fell unconscious on impact.

The third solider looked over, and noticed that his first buddy was laying on the ground unconscious, and his second buddy was unconscious laying face down in the grass. The third solider looked back, and noticed that Fluttershy was gone. He looked around, but couldn't find her. What he didn't know was Fluttershy had taken to the air, and flew behind him.

He then heard something behind him, and turned to look. He then heard, "Sorry about this," as Fluttershy hit him in the side of his neck with her hoof. The third solider feel face first into the grass.

"Well done Fluttershy," Twilight called out.

"Thank you," Flutter replied.

Twilight dealt with the fourth solider quickly with a blast from her magic. The last two soldiers were dealt with by Celestia.

Hinu and Ken were still going at it. Hinu managed to get the gun away from Ken, but lost in strength as he was thrown to the ground.

"Ha ha ha. You think you could beat me. Your a fool Hinu," and as he said that Ken walked over to his gun and picked it up. He then pointed the gun at Hinu, but couldn't pull the trigger. He looked over and noticed that Twilight's and Celestia's horn were aglow again. He then figured out that he couldn't move.

"Good bye Hinu said, as he pushed Ken backwards towards the portal. Celestia and Twilight released their magic, as Hinu pushed Ken back into the portal. As Hinu watched Ken get swept back into the portal he could hear him say, "This isn't over. I'll return."

Twilight and Celestia levitated the soldiers, and threw them back into the portal as well.

"Aren't you worried that he will return?" Fluttershy asked.

"He may, but not for a while. Anyway let's go," Hinu said.

"Where?" Rarity asked.

"Well. I guess I will have to head back home, and y'all back to your home."

"I have an idea. Why don't you come live in Ponyville with us. I don't want you to return with that mad man," Twilight said.

"Are you sure? Y'all are ponies, and I'm a human," Hinu replied.

"What do you thing Princess?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see why not. Just if any pony asks who or what he is just tell them the truth."

"Okay. Come with me," and with saying that Twilight, Hinu, and the gang headed back towards Ponyville.

Celestia hung back, and looked at the portal. She was going to figure out what else this portal did. She stayed their till night fall, but never found anything out. Celestia looked up at the night sky, and smiled at her sisters work. She then turned from the portal, and flew back towards Canterlot.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Exploring Ponyville (Part 1)

Welcome to my 4th chapter of My Little Pony: FiM: The Hunt. I hope y'all enjoyed the first 3 chapters, and will enjoy this one.

**Author Note. I will be introducing a new Oc soon. His name is Lightning, so just letting everyone know.**

**Chapter 4 Exploration of Ponyville (Part 1)**

It was dark when the gang reached Ponyville. The light's of the houses were on, and the merchants had already packed up.

"Well here we are this is Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Wow. It's a really nice place," Hinu replied.

"Yeah it is. I love calling it my home."

"Speaking of home. I'll be seeing y'all. I need to get back, cause I bet I have some things to do on the farm. I reckoned I will see y'all tomorrow?" Applejack said.

"I might head out that way, so I can show Hinu around," Twilight replied.

"Where do you live?" Hinu asked Applejack.

"I live on an apple farm. If you come tomorrow I'll let you have a taste of the most delicious apple pie. You can't find any better in Equestria then mine."

"Well. I have to try that. I'll have to compare them to what I have in my world," Hinu said with a laugh.

"Anyway. I'll see y'all tomorrow," Applejack said, as she walked back towards Sweet Apple Acres.

The others waved good bye to Applejack, and then said their good byes as well to Twilight and Hinu.

Hinu watched the ponies walk back to their home, except Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. They flew back.

"Right. Ready to see where I live at?" Twilight asked.

"Sure."

Twilight lead Hinu towards her library. Hinu was watching her, and couldn't believe that he found this world, and made quick friends with theses ponies. He looked at Twilight, and couldn't believe something that small took out a human that is two feet taller than her.

Twilight looked back, and noticed Hinu looking at her. She then asked, "What?"

"Sorry. I was just thinking. The ponies in my world don't use magic, and also don't talk."

"Oh. Well I guess this is new to you, but don't worry with me as your guide you won't have to worry about anything, or any pony.

"Thanks Twilight."

"Your welcome," and with saying that Twilight stopped in front of her door.

"Where here we are," Twilight said, as she opened the door.

Spike was sitting on the stairs waiting on her, as she walked in. He jumped down, as Hinu walked into the door. Hinu had to duck down to enter, but once he was inside. He found it to be tall enough for him to stand up in.

"Welcome back Twi..." Spike started to say, but put a claw over his mouth when he saw Hinu.

"What's wrong with you Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike pointed at Hinu and started to run away, but before he could get far Twilight picked him up with her magic.

She levitated him in front of Hinu, and Hinu noticed that his eyes was closed. Spike kept trying to run away, but soon realized that he was going nowhere. He then looked at Twilight, and then back to Hinu.

"Now Spike. I want you to meet Hinu," Twilight said.

Spike turned around, and reluctantly stuck his claw out for Hinu to shake.

Hinu took it and shook it, as he said, "My name his Hinu."

"Spike," Spike replied.

"Well nice to meet you Spike."

Spike looked at Hinu, and then relaxed. There was nothing wrong with Hinu, and Spike was starting to like him.

"I've never seen anything like you before, and your not a pony. What are you then?" Hinu asked.

By this time Twilight had put Spike back down on the floor, and Spike answered, "I'm a dragon. Well a baby dragon. I'm not an adult yet."

"Wow. I've never seen a real dragon. The most I've ever heard about dragon's is what I learn from lore. They say they are fifty feet lizards that breath fire.

"Well. I'm not fifty feet, but I can breath fire. Just not that much," Spike replied.

"Really. That's cool," Hinu said, as he yawned. He noticed that both Spike and Twilight yawned as well.

"I think we need to get some sleep," Twilight said.

"I agree," both Spike and Hinu replied.

"Twilight walked up the stairs to her bed room, but not before saying," I know you can't fit up here, so I'll bring you some blankets and you can sleep in the main part of the library.

"Thanks."

It didn't take Twilight to find a few blankets, and a pillow for Hinu. She levitated them down to him, and then called back, "Good night."

"Good night," and with that Hinu put the pillow on the floor, spread the blankets out as good as he could, and feel asleep.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Spike asked.

Twilight could only think that he meant Hinu, and replied, "Well. I didn't want him to go back home. There is an evil organization back in his home, and I didn't want him to return. We already had a few of the members invade here, but we drove them back."

"Ah. Well I will see what I think about him more tomorrow. Night Twi.

"Night Spike," and with saying that Twilight turned off the light and feel asleep.

**Next morning**

Morning came fast to Ponyville, as Twilight awoke. Her sleep was far from restful, as she recalled the events that had taken place the previous day.

She leaned up, and could hear a knocking sound coming from down stairs. She wondered who it could be, but then realized that Hinu must be awake.

She walked down the stairs, and noticed Hinu looking around. He was examining all the books in her library, and was also reading one of them. He couldn't figure out what it meant, since all of them where written in the pony language.

Hinu looked up at her and said, "Ah. Good morning Twilight."

Twilight replied back to him and then said, "What are you up to?"

"I was just looking at your collection of books, and then I thought I would find me something to eat. Although all I found was grass, and I really don't like grass."

"Well. That's all we have here in Ponyville. Besides fruit. Do you like fruit?"

"Yes. I do enjoy some fruit. What type do you have?"

Twilight finished walking down the stairs, and entered the kitchen. She came back levitating a bowl of apples.

Hinu reached into the bowl, and took out one of the apples. He took a bite of it, and his eyes grew large. It was the best apple he had ever tasted. Even better than the ones he got while in the human world.

"This apple is good. Where did it come from?"

Twilight put the bowl on the table, and said, "Applejack's farm. She gives them to me every now and again. In fact how would you like to go their first?"

Hinu looked at her and said, "Why?"

"Well. I was going to take you on a tour of Ponyville, since you're new here."

"Oh. I wasn't going to stay long. Just long enough, so those guys would leave."

Twilight shook her head and then said, "I don't think they're going to be leaving. In fact I believe that they're going to return soon, and either capture you, or one of us since we helped you out."

"Oh," Hinu said, as he looked down in sadness.

Twilight walked over to him, and said, "Don't worry about it. You have us on your side, and I know we can take care of whatever comes our way."

"Thanks Twilight."

"Your welcome. Now let's go. We have a lot of things to do," and with saying that; Twilight opened the door, and walked out with Hinu following right behind.

They walked down the main market street, and Hinu noticed the ponies trading with each other. He watched one pony pull out some coins, and place them on the dealer's stand; however, one of the coins dropped off of the table and rolled towards Hinu.

Hinu bent down, and picked it up. He looked it over, until he heard a sound coming from below him. He looked down, and noticed a blue pony with a blue and white mane. She had a horn, and a hourglass shaped cutiemark.

"Mine if I have my bit back?" The pony asked.

"Sorry," Hinu said, as he handed it back to the pony. She took it from him, and walked back over towards the merchant.

Just then Twilight and Hinu heard something. It was from the merchant pointing at Hinu with his hoof, and shouting, "MONSTER! everypony for them selves", and after saying that he closed the top on his shop. All the other merchants did the same, and the ponies that we're there started to hid behind stuff.

Twilight looked annoyed, and sighed. She then walked up to the merchant, and knocked on the wood.

"Yes," Twilight could hear the pony say, but she could tell that he was afraid.

"This guy is harmless. He's just a human from another world than ours. He won't hurt us."

"Are you sure about that?" The merchant asked.

Still sensing the fear in his voice Twilight said, "Yes I'm sure. He's okay with us, and Princess Celestia said that it was okay."

"Yeah. If he wasn't I would have kicked him out of here," Twilight heard. She looked around, and noticed Rainbow Dash floating by on a cloud.

"Rainbow. What are you doing here?"

"You know. I thought I would spend some time with you and Hinu. It's not everyday I get to see a human," and with saying that she flipped on her stomach, and looked down at them.

Hinu looked up at her and asked, "You can float on a cloud?"

"Sure can. Only us pegasi can do it," Rainbow replied

"Except when I use my cloud walking spell," Twilight added.

"Well yeah, but you can't do it normally," Rainbow said, as she flew down from her cloud.

The merchant noticed Rainbow Dash, and opened the lid of the stand up more. Some of the ponies that we're hiding also started to come out.

Colgate took the chance to walk up to Hinu, and look him over. She then smiled and said, "Thank you for picking up my bit."

"Your welcome," Hinu replied back.

Colgate looked at him some more, and then walked back towards the shop. Some more ponies walked up to him. One being a pony with a yellowish coat, navy blue mane with some pink in it, and her cutie mark was three pieces of candy wrapped. The next pony to come up to meet Hinu was a mint green unicorn, with a green and white mane, and a lyra for her cutie mark. Then some more random ponies. It was so many in fact that Hinu was getting swarmed.

"All right everypony break it up. We're under a deadline," Twilight said as she tried to push the ponies back.

Twilight couldn't move them, and after a while she got tired. Hinu then spoke up and said, "All right. I need to go."

He could hear some of the ponies say aw, but they started to walk away from him and Twilight. Twilight looked up at Hinu and said, "Thanks for that. Now let's get going we have lost a lot of time.

"Hey don't forget about me. I'm coming as well," Rainbow Dash said as she flew at Twilight.

"I didn't forget you Rainbow. Now let's go," Twilight said, as she started walking towards Applejack's farm. She was in the lead, followed by Hinu, who was then followed by Rainbow Dash. They took the long route, so Hinu could check out the scenery.

He thought he heard something, and before he knew it he had tripped over something. He landed face first into the ground, and Rainbow Dash watched him. She started laughing at him, as Hinu laid there.

"Oh. I'm sorry are you okay?" Hinu heard in a timid voice. He looked up, and noticed it was Fluttershy standing in front of him.

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

"I'm fine as well."

Twilight then walked up to them both, and asked Fluttershy, "What are you doing out here?"

"I was just going to see some of my animal friends."

"Well we heading to Applejack's. I thought that's where we would start at, and then head around."

"Oh. Please be careful. I'll be back at my house soon, and you can come by. I must be off now. I can see angel bunny looking at me, and wondering where I'm at," Fluttershy said, as she ran past them, and met with her bunny.

"Right. Let's get going," Twilight said as she and Rainbow Dash started walking. Hinu looked back, and watched Fluttershy walk over the hill and disappear from sight.

"Hinu. Are you coming?" Twilight called back.

"Yeah. On my way," and with that Hinu started walking towards them. It didn't take him long to reach them, since they were trying to let him catch up.

Applejack's apple tress came into view as the three walked over a hill. Hinu just stood their and stared. He couldn't believe how many tress were there, and he thought to him self, _"How could one pony harvest all of those? It would take us about a month or more."_

Twilight looked down the hill, and thought she could see an orange pony kicking the tress, and a red pony pulling a cart.

"Let's go," Twilight said as she walked down the hill. Rainbow Dash and Hinu followed behind her, and as they got closer Hinu could see Applejack kicking the tress with her back legs.

"Good morning Applejack, " Twilight called out, as they got closer.

Applejack looked up at her and said, "Well howdy Twilight. Howdy to you both as well," Applejack directed to Hinu and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash and Hinu greeted her, and the Hinu asked. "Do you harvest all the tress yourself?"

"I sure do sugar cube."

"That's amazing. It would take a group of people a while to harvest them back in the human world.

"Ah. I've been doing this, since I was a filly. Meaning I reckoned that I've been doing it awhile.

"Ah. Anyway you said you were going to let me have some of your pie last night?"

"I sure did. Here follow me, and I'll get you some, Applejack said, as she lead Hinu towards her house. They almost got there when all of a sudden Hinu heard something.

"Sister, sister," said the voice. It wasn't long before Applebloom ran up to Applejack.

"What's the matter?" Applejack asked her.

"There is this strange guy in town. I just saw him while I was at the market, and thought I would warn y'all."

Applejack smiled and said, "This wouldn't be the person your talking about now would it?" Applejack ponited at Hinu, as she said that.

"Yes! That's him. He's evil."

Applejack shook her head and said, "No he's not. I met Hinu a little time ago, and found out that he's not. You just got some silly idea in your head without getting the facts."

"Oh," Applebloom said looking down.

"Now why don't you go and meet him. You don't know what's he's like.

Applebloom walked up to Hinu and said, "Um... Hello."

"Hi," Hinu said back to the small pony.

Applebloom just stood there, and then ran off. Applejack just watched her sister, and shook her head. She then said to Hinu, "Don't worry bout her. She will come around. Anyway follow me."

Applejack, Hinu, and Twilight started walking to her house. They only stopped long enough for Big Mac to greet Hinu, and then they were off. It didn't take long for the three to reach Applejack's house.

Applejack walked to the door, and opened. "Granny Smith. We have visitors," Applejack called out, but didn't hear anything.

"She must be asleep. Come on in," and with saying that Applejack fully opened the door.

Hinu loved the look of everything. It reminded him on the olden days that his parents and grandparents use to tell him about. He then noticed three pies sitting on the table in front of him.

Applejack had gone to get plates, and something to cut the pie with. Hinu took in the sights as he waited on here. He then noticed what looked like a living room with a pony asleep in a rocking chair.

"Who is that?" Hinu asked Twilight.

"That is Granny Smith. She's Applejack's Granny," replied Twilight.

"Oh," Hinu said as she watched the sleeping pony.

It wasn't long before Applejack had returned with the plates and a knife. She set the plates on the table, and started cutting the pie. She cut a good portion of it for Hinu, and two nice sizes for her and Twilight.

Hinu picked the plate, and was about to ask for a fork when he remembered that they don't use stuff like that here. He watched how Twilight ate it. She levitated it to her mouth with magic and took a bite out of it, while Applejack was just digging into it.

Hinu looked around and noticed one pony missing. "Where did Rainbow Dash go?" Hinu questioned.

Twilight and Applejack looked around, but was also wondering the same thing. They then looked outside, and saw her talking to Big Mac about something. Hinu walked over to the window to look out out, as he ate his pie. He could see her smiling and laughing about something. She then looked towards the door, and stared at Hinu. turning back to Big Mac she mouthed something to him She then walked to the door, and opened it.

"What where you talking to my big brother about?" Applejack asked.

"We we're just taking about some old times. That, and I heard from him; that he heard that there may be a new pony moving into town next week," Rainbow said.

"Did he say who?" Twilight asked.

Rainbow shook her head, and Twilight took that as a no. Twilight then looked over at Applejack and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"Nope. I need to talk to my brother about this," and with saying that she walked out the door. Twilight used her magic to cut a piece of pie for Rainbow. Rainbow looked at it, and then ate it in three bites. She then said, "Right. I think it's time to continue on. Next Fluttershy's?"

"Yes," Twilight replied.

"Well then. Let's go," and with saying that Rainbow walked out the door. Following behind her was Twilight and then Hinu.

They started walking towards Fluttershy's house. Hinu couldn't wait to see it, and see more of Fluttershy. He had a feeling that this would be a great encounter for them both.

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
